faerodunefandomcom-20200214-history
Faerodune Wikia
= Introduction = Faerodune is a Homebrew D&D 5th Edition Campaign Setting. '' A bloodsoaked combination of pulp sword and sorcery and epic High Fantasy set against an Ultra-violent Dystopian backdrop where the battle lines drawn between good and evil are no longer relevant. Faerodune is a Homebrew Campaign setting using the D&D 5th Edition edition rules set. It contains a plethora of new character building options, rules, gear, and mechanics designed to create a level of gritty realism, character optimization, and player creativity not seen in any other campaign setting. Faerodune is a fantastic world forged in the crucible of a cataclysmic, universe spanning war amongst the Gods of Light and the Gods of Darkness. A world built by All powerful ancient Eldarwyrms, Great Dragongods that control the Elements, energies, and mechanics of reality. A Dark ,dystopian, Sword and Sorcery setting populated by great heroes, bombastic arcanists, omnipotent gods, rising dynasties, falling empires, abhorrent monstrosities, and nightmarish horrors. A world where magic, technology, and barbarism creates great power struggles capable of laying civilization low. From this churning, malevolent turmoil heroes rise to conquer evil and restore order... but how can it be conquered conquered when the lines between good and evil are obscured by aeons of bloodsoaked history. Will you champion the forces of good, or will you be the one pushing the dagger's point between the ribs of the champion? Polish your armor, slide that sabre cross the whetstone, take a sip of from the War God's ceremonial chalice ad step forth into Faerodune... A Campaign World Unlike any other... = [[The Campaign World Primer|The Faerodune Campaign Primer]] = A Primer for the Upcoming Song of the Valestriders campaign. = 10 Things Every Player Should Know = # This is an Adult themed campaign setting: The Faerodune campaign setting covers some very adult topics like slavery, tortuere, genocide, sexual assault, and racism. At it's core the Faerodune homebrew system is built to amplify the bloodshed and violence inherent with a world where medevial weaponryis used on a global scale. This setting is not for the squeamish and encourages the use of detailed gore and carnage. # Faerodune Is NOT Normal D&D: Many of the fantasy tropes and cliches everyone is familiar with when it comes to Dungeons and Dragons are simply not here. Only a few things have stayed true to the PF setting the rest has been dramatically altered to fit the overall theme and tone of the camapign setting. # This is a world where Magic and Technology drive civilizations expansion AND destruction: There are quite a few more advanced technologies available in Faerodune including primative firearms and explosives. Through Metallurgy, Engineering and Alchemy the world was able to play 'catch-up' through the centuries of Mageblight that came with the Dark and Savage ages. Now, magic is advancing at an exponential rate, while technology seems to be slowing. This has led to severe declines in industry across the world which led to conflicts and war. # A World of Monsters: Faerodune is crawling with a vast array of beasts, creatures, abberations, demons, fauna, phantasms, ogres and orks. This has led civilization to create fortified settlements close together in order to combat crossing long wilderness distances where the beasts frequent. There are creatures of great legend as well, collossus beasts and titans as large as cities. # This is a constantly evolving setting: If you notice much of the guide is unfinished. I'm doing this purposely to allow the players to help plot and expand the setting's lore. Also, worldbuilding can be a massive fucking task for one person to pursue without spending years developing the idea. This allows the setting to grow organically without me losing my mind :) # Faerodune is in the early stages of a Steampunk Revolution: As mentioned before technology was forced to play catchup with the lack of Arcana which has lead to fantastic advancements such as firearms and primitive clockwork robotics. While the technology is extremely expensive and somewhat rare, it does exist and provides a whole vast array of new options. = The Faerodune Campaign Guide = An in depth look at the Faerodune Campaign Setting. Here you will find all the information and lore you could ever imagine. Contents *'Epochs of History' *'Magic' *'The Calendar' *'Races and Cultures' *'Lore of the Land' *'Civilization and Society' *'Coin and Commerce' *'Cosmology' *'Religion' *'Deities and Demi-Gods' *'Organizations, Societies, and Factions' *'The Faerodune Gazetteer' = The Faerodune Player's Handbook = This Guide covers everything needed to create a character and begin play in a Faerodune Campaign. Contents *'Character Creation Overview' *'Choosing a Race ' *'Choosing a Class' *'Backgrounds' *'Ability Score Generation' *[[Skills and Feats|'Feats']] *'Character Customization' *'Equipment' *'Magic and Spells' *'Putting it all together' 'Appendices' *'Faerodune Homebrew Rules and Mechanics' All of the settings new and variant homebrew rules and additions. *'The Monstronomicon' A Guide to the New Monsters and Creatures of Faerodune. *'Codexis Arcanum' Spell Lists and Descriptions of both New and Modified Spells *'The Merchant's Guild' All the new mundane equipment available in Faerodune *'Arcanum Artifactus' A guide to Faerodune's legendary artifacts and new Magic Items Category:Browse